User blog:DamiedeterJR/What I think will happen after Toy Story 3.
Here's a little surprising story I made up about the other toys (and I don't mean Buzz, Woody, Rex, or the toys at Bonnie's that belonged to Andy, I mean Wheezy, RC, Bo Peep, and Etch). (it starts after Andy leaves) Woody: So long, partner. (The End...or is it?) (scene shows Andy's door on a close shot on the bottom. Suddenly, it opens and out comes....Bo Peep) Bo Peep: Hello? Woody? Buzz? Wheezy: We came here to see if everyone is here and there not?! (all of a sudden, all of the toys open the door, and out comes all of the old toys) Mr. Spell: But, where could they be? Wheezy: I was sure they would be here. Bo Peep: Me too. RC: "rides around and sees a note" Wheezy: What do you have there, RC? Lenny: Looks like a note. Bo Peep: It reads: "Dear anyone who reads this in the future, if you want to see me again, meet me at Bonnie's house. Signed, Woody! Lenny: Woody moved? Wheezy: I think everyone else did? Rocky: Me does not know who is Bonnie? Bo Peep: Me neither. Lenny: We don't have time to do it now, look! "looks out the window and they all see Andy, Mrs. Davis, & Molly outside" Bo Peep: They might be going back inside! Soldier 1: Quick, everyone! Into the toy chest! (they all scatter to the chest right when Andy opens the door) Andy: "to Molly, who he was telling how he sold or lost the toys" And that's how I lost Wheezy. Molly: Wow, do you think they mysteriously came back? Andy: Haha. I doubt i-(opens the chest and sees all of the toys) Uh, Molly? Did you do this for me? Molly: What do you mean? (sees chest) What? I have no idea how they came back. Andy: Weird. Well, we should just give them to Bonnie. Molly: Or to me. I'll sometimes see Bonnie when Mom comes to the daycare sometimes. Andy: Are you sure you can handle all of these toys? Molly: Oh, sure! (grabs Bo Peep and Troll) I remember these 2 toys! Mrs. Davis: Andy! We have to go! Andy: Take care, Molly! Molly: I will! (a few years later, Molly is now 17) Wheezy: I can't believe that Molly kind of lied to Andy 4 years ago. But at least we went to the daycare every so often. But we have never saw them. Bo Peep: She's coming back! (they enter the chest that Molly has pushed into the room now) Molly: "to her mom" How did you know I had the original toys? Mrs. Davis: Sweetie, I'm not mad or anything. I find it mysterious too. And the way I knew is that your brother called me an hour ago. Molly: Well, what are we gonna do now? Mrs. Davis: We're gonna have to give them to Bonnie. Wheezy: "in a whisper" Did you hear that guys? We're going to Bonnie's! All the toys: "in a whisper" "cheers" (a few hours later, they are seen at Bonnie's room) Bonnie: Thanks again, Molly! Molly: Your welcome. Bonnie: "goes into her room" Wow, I can't wait to play with every toy that the Davis family had! Molly: "follows her" "picks up Bo Peep" This one was my favorite as a kid. Somehow, she made it back to home. "sees Mr. Potato Head and picks him up" I remember this toy. "shows a flashback of Molly (from Toy Story) hitting Mr. Potato Head on the side of her crib" Molly: Well, I gotta go! Have fun! Bonnie: Thanks again! "Molly leaves" Now, before I play, I gotta take a quick bathroom break! Be right back! "exits room" Bo Peep: She's sweet! Wheezy: And nice. Buzz: Bo? Wheezy? "the toys all look down at Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and everyone" Bo Peep: Woody! Woody: Bo?! I didn't expect you here! Buzz: Welcome to Bonnie's room, guys! Wheezy: I'm glad we finally found you guys! Rex: Lenny! Mr. Potato Head: Rocky! Hamm: Etch! Woody: I'm glad we're all 1 big good family again! THE END Comment on what you think! Category:Blog posts